If the Tables Were Turned
by thetardisandthebees
Summary: AU Angel!Dean/Human!Hunter!Cas. Cas has always been a hunter and he has accepted that as his fate. Until someone comes along and threatens to shake his entire existence when he learns being a hunter is not the only thing he was destined for. Destiel rated M for language and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I wrote this for mishamallow, she wanted a fic and I provided. First fic I have actually put some where and it's only so she can read it because it turned into a much longer story then expected. Anyway I hate long ANs so enjoy the au awesomeness.

"One, Two …"

Cas was preparing for three when a sharp pain followed by a loud popping noise erupted from his shoulder.

"Thank you." He mumbled rubbing his freshly re-positioned shoulder.

"No problem, that witch really kicked the shit out of you, you do understand you're allowed to hit a women when she is a three thousand year old murder machine." Gabriel chuckled out, poking fun at his brother.

"It had nothing to do with the fact she was a women and more to do with the fact that she dislocated my shoulder." Cas never understood his brothers cynical humor.

"It doesn't matter anyways, job is done and she won't be killing anyone anymore." Anna had been quietly cleaning her gun since they got back, she had been the one to bust in right on time and save Cas' ass.

The brothers nodded in silent agreement before parting ways, Gabe was going to the bar for a drink and Cas was going to meet him there after he showered. While he let the hot water wash away all the blood and dirt from the hunt he imagined what his life would be like if he never became a hunter. He had faint memories of his life before his brother turned. They lived in an enormous white house with the entire family, with the exception of some cousins that lived on the west coast. They had a backyard with a swing seat and a golden retriever named Buddy, the perfect picture of normality. Then Lucifer turned, people started showing up with missing hearts and he started not coming home at night. When their father figured out what was going on he confronted Lucifer, which lead to him becoming his brother's next victim. Ever since then his family devoted their lives to finding him and bringing him to justice, killing every other supernatural being along the way. At the moment Michael, Zachariah and Uriel were tracking Lucifer while everyone else was divided into groups and sent out on different hunts. Cas loved his family he really did but he would give everything to just be normal again , to have gone to school and done homework, had a summer job, go to university. But those were just dreams he donned a pair of jeans and his cotton jacket before heading out to meet Gabe at the bar.

It was a typical Gabe place to choose, The Mystery Spot printed across the front in large neon colors music so loud it could make your ear drums burst and half naked women walking around with fruity drinks. Gabe was seated at the bar leaning back and enjoying the view with a bright blue drink in his hand.

" Isn't this place awesome?" He screamed with a huge grin on his face while Cas sat next to him and ordered a beer.

"Not really.."

"Don't be such a party pooper" Gabe slapped him on the back "We are surrounded by beautiful ladies and delicious drinks what more could you ask for."

Cas just scoffed, Gabe had always loved to party, he didn't really care what he was doing as long as he was having fun doing it but anyone who let his easy going attitude and joking nature trick them into thinking he wasn't one of the most dangerous people in the building had another thing coming.

"We just need to get you laid Cassy you're gorgeous, you could have your pick of any girl in here!"

Cas turned on his stool and scanned the room. Gabe was right the women were beautiful but he didn't want to sleep with any of them. He had never been sexually attracted to anyone really, when he was a teen he had come to the conclusion he was gay because he had no desire to sleep with a women but as time went on he discovered he had no desire to sleep with a man either. He just accepted that as fact and moved on although his brother never let him forget the fact that he was a virgin.

"Gabe I've told you I don't want sleep with anyone I am perfectly fine without having sex."

"That's what everyone says, until they have sex." Gabe laughed at his joke before leaning over and flirting with a group of girls standing next to him.

After his third beer Cas had had enough of the constant noise and just wanted some peace and quiet to be alone with his thoughts. He scanned the room quickly for Gabe before grabbing his coat and heading for the door. While he was walking out he felt eyes watching him but in the crowded bar it was impossible to tell whose eyes they were. He decided to take the long way back to the motel; he cut through a forest that ran along the border of the town. He was barley ten feet in when he heard footsteps echoing his own. He reached into his coat and gripped on to his knife before quickly turning around ready for a fight only to discover an empty trail. He waited a few moments before jogging back to the motel. Anna was asleep when Cas came in the door breathing heavily from the twenty minute run. He locked the door and lined it with salt just to be safe. He crawled into the bed and slept with one eye open because he still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

When the sun came up the trio packed their stuff and headed to Kansas to meet Zachariah and find out what their next hunt would be. Gabe drove while Anna sat in the backseat with her headphones in and Cas tried to sleep just like every other time they were ever in a car together. This was Cas' favorite group to hunt with, Anna was an excellent tracker and the hate she felt for being forced into hunting only improved her viciousness with a knife. Gabe on the other hand, genuinely enjoyed the job so he was a much more pleasant person to be around and he was also a merciless hunter that Cas had never seen lose a fight. He knew that when they reached their destination they would be rearranged and he would adjust to whatever member of his family he ended up with, he only hoped he wouldn't have to track Lucifer with Zachariah and Michael. They pulled into the diner around seven and order dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Castiel, Gabriel, and Anna it's good to see that you finished the job with minimal damage." Michael smiled condescendingly at them.

"Yep. How goes the hunt for Luci?" Gabe smirked sarcastically; even though he loved hunting he thought that his brother's quest for revenge was fruitless.

"It is progressing." Zachariah responded with ice in his voice putting an end to the childish feuding. "We are here for a reason; I have all of your next hunts. Anna you will be joining Hester in South Dakota, you are hunting a ghost that is haunting a church she will be picking you up here tomorrow morning, I will take you to the motel tonight. Gabriel you will be hunting a wennidgo in Minnesota, Michael will give you directions you will be meeting Balthazar there. Castiel you will be staying here. There is a group of demons I'd like you to take care of." Zachariah then closed his book and finished his coffee and began getting up.

"Will you be staying here with me?" Cas asked confused he had never done a job by himself.

"No, Michael and I are following a lead on Lucifer, I will check in with you in two weeks to give you your next job." And with that everyone parted ways Zach drove Cas and Anna to the motel and left.

Anna was gone early the next morning and Cas spent the next week investigating the demons. He had figured out where they were hiding and their daily routines but he had yet to figure out exactly what they were doing. They lived in the suburbs and played the part of a young married couple but Cas had watched the husband slit a hookers throat and use to blood dial to talk to someone about some tablet. They went to a neighbour's book club that night and Cas broke into the house to rig it with devils traps and salt. What he was not expecting was to get tackled and squirted with holy water as soon as he walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cas spat once the man on top of him had stopped squirting holy water down his throat.

"Sorry dude totally thought you were a demon." He said brushing himself off.

"You're a hunter?" Cas hadn't noticed another hunter in town but it was possible.

"Ya, been tracking these two for months. Dean." The stranger stuck out his hand, Cas could barely see it in the dark but he could see the bright smile the man was wearing.

"Castiel"

Before they could finish introductions the demons walked in the front door and quickly picked up on what was going on, it was time to fight. The female went for Cas who barely had time to grab his knife before he was on his back again fighting against hands around his throat. He was just about to take a swing for her face when burning red light ran through her veins and she fell limp on top of him. Standing above him was the other hunter, Dean, with a stoic look on his face and a bloody knife in his hand.

"What was that?!"

"Demon killing knife, grabbed it off a demon a few years back pretty handy tool I must say." Dean responded while admiring the blood stained knife. He then reached a hand down to help Cas up.

"What ya say we clean this place up and go grab a drink?" The man had the bright smile back on his face and now that Cas' eyes had adjusted to the dark he couldn't help but notice the look of amazement on the other hunters face

After they had disposed of the body's they walked to a little hole-in-the-wall place and sat down and had a beer. They made small talk and drank, Cas couldn't shake an eerie feeling he had being in this man's presence, like he wasn't quite what he said he was.

"Well it's getting late I should probably head out" Dean said standing up and stretching his shoulder blades.

"Okay well again thank you for saving me." Cas repeated for the fourth time that evening. The man just smiled at him and headed for the door. Cas wasn't going to follow him but he had this feeling that something wasn't right with Dean Winchester. He waited three minutes before getting up and heading in the same direction he had watched Dean go. He could hear footsteps not far in front of him and began a light jog to catch up. When he did he saw Dean standing on the bank of a very large cliff looking at the moon. But that's not what startled Castiel, it was the man's shadow, two large wings stuck out from his back and spread about 20 feet across but the man standing on the cliff face didn't have wings only his shadow did. Cas stared in amazement, Deans head turned to the side and Cas tucked a little more into the brush. Dean smirked before raising his arms and falling off the cliff.

"What the…?" Cas gasped as he ran to the cliffs edge expecting to see the splattered remains of a man laying at the bottom. But there was nothing but water crashing against the rocks.

"You followed me." Cas turned on his heels and teetered backwards as the man he had just watched take a swan dive appeared behind him. He reached for his knife instinctively.

"What are you?" He spat, trying to figure out how he could take on the much larger man without being killed or fall off the cliff.

"Put that toothpick down, I'm not going to hurt you, if I wanted to you'd already be dead." Dean mocked while Cas stood his ground.

"What. Are. You?" He repeated patience wearing thin.

"Why did you follow me?" Dean crossed his arms and paced a semi-circle around Cas.

Cas just glared at him he wasn't saying a word till he got his answer.

"Not in the mood for talking anymore Cas." Dean snickered "Well come on then, make a move if it's a fight you want I'll give ya one."

Cas lunged forward aiming straight for the heart, he didn't know what this thing was but he figured if a pure sliver knife didn't bring it down it at least narrowed down the list. Before he could actually make contact with skin he was thrown backwards towards the forest with such force he thought he heard a rib crack. but he got up and resumed fighting position.

"You still want to fight? Really? Alright bring it." Dean had a huge grin on his face as he wiggled his fingers in a come-and-get-it sort of way. Cas decided a new angle, the legs, if he could get on top of him he could gain some control. He bent down and went to take out his opponents knees but just as he was about to make contact he disappeared with a swoosh, Cas had gained momentum and was trying to stop himself from running of the cliff when the man reappeared right in front on him and delivered a crushing right hook to his jaw that sent him flying back and crashing into a tree. He spat out a mouth full of blood and propped himself up on his hands. Dean bent down and balanced on his toes.

"You had enough yet or you want to go for round three." Dean was smirking while he said it, however it wasn't condescending, more amused. Cas felt his knife still in his hand, he figured if this thing was going to kill him he might as well attempt to wound it. He looked Dean right in the eyes and smirked back before driving his knife right into his heart. Dean looked down at the knife, then back over to Cas before slowly pulling the knife out and throwing it off in to the brush.

"I told you, toothpick." Dean jeered standing up and brushing off his leather jacket. "Now are you ready to talk." He stood there arms crossed looking down at Cas' bloody and beaten body.

"Just tell me what you are." Cas breathed out totally exhausted and leaned back on the tree, trying to make his head stop spinning.

"I'm an angel of the lord." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"HA! Ya right…" Cas scoffed, however there was a possibility that it was the truth because he had never seen anything fight like that.

"Ya I know… God doesn't exist, if he does why do bad things happen… blah blah blah, heaven ain't perfect either okay? So can we save the whole there-is-no-god spiel?" He then leaned down placing two fingers on Cas' forehead suddenly all his injuries, from the broken rib to the light brush burn on his elbow, were gone. " You've got your answer I want mine. Why did you follow me?"

Cas stood up and gave himself an amazed pat down, confirming that his injuries were in fact gone. "I don't know I just had this feeling that you weren't what you seemed to be." Cas frowned "I didn't realize that you were… you know … a fucking angel." He laughed in bewilderment. He had just gotten his ass handed to him by an angel; he should be more upset, but an angel!

Dean leaned back slightly as if the compliment actually pushed him backwards. "I'm a pretty piss poor angel trust me, but now that the introductions are out of the way I'm gonna take off. Have a good night Cas."

"Wait your just going to leave? Am I ever going to see you again?" Cas felt desperate, he had so many questions that Dean could answer, he can't just leave.

"Don't worry you haven't seen the last of me sunshine." Dean winked and with a whoosh of air he left Cas standing there with more questions than he's ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: ahh sorry I'll be quick I just wanted to apologize for a few spelling errors in the last couple chapters, I thought they would be easier to edit so sorry for the past ones also any ones that come up in the future that I don't notice.

He woke up the next morning in a daze, part of him convinced it was all a dream. He had some time to kill before Zach called with his next hunt, so he went to the local library and took everything they had on angels. He spent two days locked in his room reading, until hunger took over and he needed to find some food. He had sort of forgotten about things like eating and bathing since that night. He had so many questions which he had organized in his head by importance; number one being why did an angel want to meet him? He was nothing special, he wasn't particularly religious nor did he have some incredible talent, he wasn't even that great of a hunter. He was walking in to the diner when he noticed a man watching him. He was tall, with brown shaggy hair; he was watching Cas with a pointed glare. At first Cas didn't think much of it but he never let the man out of eye sight just in case he would need to fight he didn't want to be surprised. Cas took a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant, trying not to look at the stranger directly. Once Cas had finished his food and paid the bill he began his walk home. The feeling he had had in the woods only weeks before suddenly rose in his chest. He gripped his knife inside his jacket pocket and continued to walk. As soon as he was away from curious on lookers he turned quickly and prepared for a fight but again just like in the woods there was not a soul in sight. He kept his knife drawn and continued to walk, but before long he heard footsteps.

He sprung around and shouted "Why are you following me?!" No response, no jostling not a sound from anything besides the crickets. He shook his head, he was losing it and maybe he shouldn't spend days on end cooped up in a motel room.

The shrill of his cell phone woke him up the next morning.

"Hello"

_"Good Morning Castiel. Did you take care of those demons?"_

"Yes" Cas still wasn't fully awake his brain was just understanding who he was talking to.

_"Good because I have your next job, Michael and I will be at your motel in five minutes. We will drop off a car and fill you in." _The line went dead.

He began packing his things and exactly five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Castiel"

"Hi Michael" Michael scanned the room, taking time to notice the piles of angel books and lore.

"Planning on going to heaven Castiel?" He sneered.

"Just thought it would be good to know lore from all sides of the spectrum. What is the job?" Cas was in no mood for Michael's bullshit today.

"Were not quite sure what it is but it's in Washington, small town, marked on the map in the glove compartment of the car. Zach estimates it will take you a month, here's the keys good luck."

Cas waited until he heard the car pull away before he grabbed his bag and left the room. Parked outside was a beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. He smiled, finally after years of getting the beater cars Cas got a treat. He revved the engine and took off down the road. It would take him about a day and a half to reach the town so he turned up the radio and enjoyed the ride. He could not stop thinking about Dean; he remembered his bright green eyes perfectly, the way he smiled so tenderly even when Cas had a knife pulled on him. Cas didn't really know what to do with this information, it wasn't in anyway valuable knowledge but still it seemed so important.

"Wow nice wheels dude."

Cas' heart jumped into his throat as he swerved into oncoming traffic before correcting his mistake and placing himself center on the road again. His brain took a few seconds to understand what was going on then it clicked "What the fuck are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Dean let out a hearty chuckle at the frustrated look on Cas' face. "Calm down! Your fine, I'm fine more importantly the car is fine no need to panic." Dean slapped Cas' shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Just dropping in to check on you, make sure your still alive and what not."

Dean's eyes were curiously examining the car as he spoke. "Where'd ya get this beauty?"

"It's a family car, why are you checking on me?" Cas had caught his breath now and his list of important questions was front and center in his mind.

"Because I like to think were friends now Cas, you know you tried to kill me, I almost killed you we've been through a lot." Dean was trying to be clever, he smiled at Cas again.

Cas lost his train of thought something about Dean made him lose his focus. "You're an angel; don't you have better things to do then watch over some hunter? Go stop world hunger or something" Cas could be witty too.

"Touché, however you are far more interesting." Dean stared at Cas quizzically waiting for a reaction.

Cas blushed, an angel would rather hang out with him then save the world, now that was a compliment. "Why are you interested in me anyways?"

"The big boys up stairs have some plans for you, and it's my job to make sure that you stay in one piece until then…" Dean trailed off like there was more to the story than that, but he wasn't giving away any spoilers.

"So you're like my guardian angel?" Cas laughed

"When you say it like that it just sounds gay, think of me more as your bodyguard. Something takes a stab at you and I'll be there to stop it." Dean wasn't kidding when he looked over at Cas, his face was stone cold and deadly. Cas couldn't help but feel weak sitting next to him.

Cas watched to road and let it fall silent, he heard a whoosh of air and looked to the seat next to him, the angel was gone once again leaving Cas confused and lonely.

When he finally reached Washington after nearly two day on the road he could not wait to get some much needed sleep he curled up under the covers and slept the rest of the day. He had feverish dreams of the man from the diner, he was running so fast he couldn't look around he felt the man behind him but when he looked he wasn't there, Cas could feel his lungs collapsing but he couldn't stop running. He turned quickly to see him but when he turned back he was in front of him blocking his path like a wall. Cas sprung awake panting and sweating, glancing around the room to ensure he was alone before reaching under the pillow for his knife. He fell back asleep with it clutched to his chest.

Cas spent the rest of the week buried in lore and books, studying up for the job. He had no idea of what it could be; all he had to go on was seven dead bodies with their eyes burnt out. He thought a witch at first, but there was not a hex bag to be found, maybe some kind of fairy, but there were no missing children. He was ten chapters deep in to a mystical creatures book when he heard a whooshing sound that was beginning to become familiar.

"How goes hunting?" Dean was standing in front of the television examining the motels brightly colored wall paper.

"Fine besides the fact that I have no fucking clue what I'm dealing with." Cas was agitated and he did not have time to deal with angels right now he just wanted to get this job figured out so he could come up with a method of attack.

"Well that one's easy; you got a rouge angel on your hands." Dean was now rooting through Cas' bag.

"What? How do you know?" You'd think the solution to the riddle would have eased Cas' mind instead it just frustrated him more.

"Because it's my brother." Dean's tone changed as he said the words, he became stiff and closed off. "He went rouge about a month ago, he's been trying to find another way…" Dean fell silent and let the sentence drop.

"Another way of what?" Cas asked accusingly, there was something Dean wasn't telling him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"Nothing it's not important. The important thing is that you find him and bring him to me." Dean didn't leave that open for debate.

Cas scoffed "I don't know where you are, you just pop in whenever you want, actually I have only ever talked to you a total of three times, and one of those you lied through your teeth. I don't see why I should trust a goddamn word that leaves your lips." Cas was standing now, arms crossed against his chest with the new found realization that angel or not this guy was plain rude.

Dean smirked "You don't have to trust me. You just have to do as I say."

"And if I don't?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you that day on the cliff, imagine if I was ?"

With a whoosh of air the angel was gone as quickly as he came. Cas was left furious to sort out the new information he had been giving. If Dean was right and this was an angel then he needed to figure out how to trap it and fast. Three days later Cas had about a page worth of information on rouge angels and a sentence of that included trapping them, that sentence was _it is impossible to trap an angel. _He was screwed, even if he could find the angel there was no way he could stop it, not alone anyways.

_"Hola brother how's it hanging?"_

"Hello Gabe. I was wondering what do you know about angels."

_"Like cloud roaming dudes with wings? Next to nothing why?"_

"Because I'm on a job and I'm pretty sure I'm dealing with an angel gone rouge."

_"Shit… that's gonna be a hard one, from what I understand they are basically impossible to kill. Give me a couple days and I'll call a few people see if I can dig up some info for ya."_

"Okay thank you."

_"You alright man, you sound pretty shaken up? You have a fight with this thing?"_

"No I'm fine, I've just been researching for the last week and I've got squat."

_"If you say so man, just remember to eat and sleep okay? I know what you get like when you're on a hard hunt."_

"I will talk to you later Gabe."

Cas knew calling his brother was just stalling before he had to talk to someone who could actually help, but he refused to pray to someone who thought they controlled him. He was just going to have to deal with this one himself, after food his brother was right he couldn't remember the last time he ate. The fast food place down the street was deserted, he ordered his meal then sat down. When he looked up from his food the man from his nightmares was standing in front of him, in one quick motion he placed two fingers on Cas' forehead. Suddenly they were in the middle of the desert.

"What the… Where am I?"

"The Sahara desert." The tall man stated like Cas should have known that.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" Cas knew he should probably be asking why he was in the middle of the Sahara and how he had gotten there but he could only take this one step at a time.

"My name is Sam. I believe you've meet my brother?" His eyes drifted down, as if he was ashamed.

"You're the rouge angel aren't you? What are you looking for?" Cas was no longer scared of this man, he seemed broken.

"A way to save you."

Cas had to take a minute for that to sink in "From what?"

"I suppose they haven't told you why they are guarding you. You are the man who will end the world." Sam stated that as if it was a known fact. That everyone was in on the secret except him.

"What?"

"I don't have time to go in to detail you just need to know that my brother is good. He's just a little blind; he believes that what he's doing is the right thing." The man seemed desperate for Cas to understand this.

"If he's so good why are you fighting against him?"

"I said he was blind he has yet to see what he is bringing on by helping them."

"And who's them?" Cas was so done with the cryptic riddles.

"Our leaders."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I have yet to give you a reason not to." Sam leaned in and in a blink Cas was back at the restaurant food still warm.


End file.
